Valentine Rosenbach
Valentine Rosenbach is an 11th Generation Ventrue residing in Santa Maia . Description While most Ventrue tend to stand out in a crowd, Valentine, with his fur coats, golden necklaces and colorful sunglasses, absolutely screams for attention. His manner of speech, always excited and with hands waving in wide arcs don't really help. A spoiled Childe of arguably the most well-positioned clan currently in the city, Valentine acts like a teenager in the throes of puberty, as evidenced by his apparent defection into the ranks of the Anarchs. Still, one should be vary when approaching him, as his violent outbursts are becoming increasingly common. Despite this he has proven himself to be an effective agent for both the Ventrue and Anarchs. Mortal Life Valentine was born in Santa Maia to a rich couple, and needless to say his childhood was one of both abundance and emotional distance. Throughout his schooling, the boy was known as a bully and manipulator, taking what wasn't his and being just savvy enough to get away with it. His disinterest in education and need for excitement led him to pursue acting, and he enrolled in an acting academy straight out of high school, with a little help from his parents, or rather their generous funding. Now adopting a cocaine habit, Valentine was lucky enough to land a job on a sitcom, My Sister and Me, during the filming of which he met and worked with Stacy Parker, the star of the show, which promptly failed spectacularly after just one season. By now he had, however, established a number of contacts in both the seedy underworld of cocaine dealerships and the satin-clad back-stages of Santa Maia. When news of his parents' sudden demise in a strange traffic accident reached him, Valentine, characteristically uncaring, merely wanted to see the will. Their assets were, however, seized in their entirety, and the failed actor seemed to have lost everything, until he met Harvey Brooks, who claimed to have been his parents' friend, at their funeral. Life after Embrace Despite doubts about how he would fit in with the notoriously serious Ventrue, Valentine's performance during the customary Agoge was satisfactory, and he showed both promise for the Clan by efficiently taking over a casino in China Town and personal initiative by teaming up with Joseph and Jacques in a hit against the Triads of Santa Maia and their Kuei-jin supervisors. His eagerness for power was revealed when he secretly attempted to diablerize Dermot but failed. After saving Quinn from a serious Masquerade breach by chance, he began to socialise with the local Anarch community and has since become one of it's more active members. He appears highly loyal to the Anarch cause in public, but most of his actions are carefully overseen by his clanmates during secret meetings. He aided Hal in an investigation about a Kuei-jin related lead, but in actuality led him into a trap orchestrated by Remus, where it was revealed that Hal and Melody were brood siblings, allowing the Ventrue to blackmail Hal to a degree. He later led the Anarchs in an attack on the Kuei-jin equivalent of the Keeper of Elysium and succeeded in kidnapping him, allowing him to present the captured mortal as a gift to Matsudaira and securing feeding grounds for the Anarchs in the process, another move carefully prepared with Remus. Ghouls *Mino *Eleazar Garcia *Otto Henneberg Trivia *Valentine is affected by both Megalomania and Hysteria as a result of frequent murder. *He has learned Obfuscate from Quinn in exchange for retrieving photos of the Nosferatu held by the police. *He lost while playing the customary game of Russian Roulette with Slater. *Quinn overheard Valentine's interrogation of Feng while invisible and relayed it to Marcel, allowing the Nosferatu Primogen to blackmail the young Ventrue. *He is one of the few kindred that can eat and drink regular food, something he loves to flaunt. Category:Ventrue Category:Camarilla Category:Anarchs